A Jornada de um Imperador
by Arale
Summary: Um príncipe negligente precisa aprender com sua companhia de viajantes o seu devido posto. Abrem-se as portas para uma longa jornada, entretanto, curta aventura aos seus olhares.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

--- x ---

Ouvia-se passos pesados pelo corredor do grande castelo, seguido de vozes.

- Aquele moleque! Não tem juízo!

Via-se a figura de um homem mais velho e um pouco acima do seu peso. Vestia-se elegantemente e, enquanto falava, brandava um cetro dourado, ricamente decorado.

- Pôde ver quantas mulheres saíram do quarto dele esta manhã? Sete! Sete!

Seguia tal figura majestosa outro homem, do mesmo tamanho, mas mais esguio. Vestia roupas azuis escuras, com poucos detalhes, em branco e prata. Usava óculos redondos e segurava uma agenda, na qual anotava e riscava coisas aparentemente importantes.

Os dois andavam a passos rápidos e logo chegaram a um salão onde uma reunião festeira acontecia.

- E o Congresso... - começou o homem de óculos.

- Eu quero aquela. - apontou o homem com o cedro. A tal escolhida era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claro e seios fartos.

- Aquela, meu rei... bem, dizem que ela está com uma...

- Não quero saber! Sou o rei, mandei! Mande-a para meu quarto! ... O que dizia, aliás?

- Sobre o Congresso...

- Ah, sim! Bah, é baboseira...

- Mas o...

- Sim, eu irei! Mas sabe, tais Congressos são para aqueles em desespero...

- E quem o convocou?

- A Áustria.

O homem dos óculos mostrou-se perplexo.

- É, eu também não entendi... - continuou o rei, assim que viu a expressão do outro e, antes que pudesse recomeçar, continuou. - Mas será uma boa oportunidade para aquele moleque ver o quão distante de um ideal ele está. Onde já se viu, governar com tal imprudência!

- Sim, meu rei.

- Aliás, não quero mais aquela mulher, quero aquela outra.

- Sim, meu rei.

- Providencie, não o vi fazendo isso! - o rei brandava, ameaçando o outro com o cetro.

- Sim, meu rei.

Feitas devidas tarefas, os dois seguiram, indo para um jardim cuidado à perfeição.

- Já viu o prejuízo que aquele moleque me causou nas semanas passadas? Onde já se viu, abrir treze vinhos em sete dias! Como se bebesse tanto! Deve tê-lo dado àquelas prostitutas baratas!

- A Rússia irá ao Congresso? - o outro tentou voltar ao assunto principal.

- Provavelmente. Por quê?

O homem de óculos aliviou-se ao perceber que o rei se interessara pelo assunto.

- Não vê, majestade? É a oportunidade perfeita para fazermos aliança...

- A casa Habsburgo é mais forte. Governam a Áustria e o Sacro Império. E têm mulheres pela Europa toda... não são muito bonitas.

- Rei...

- Avise ao príncipe que iremos ao Congresso. Como será divertido ver o desespero daqueles outros! Digo... não estamos em nenhuma guerra ou famintos...

- Farei os preparativos.

O homem de óculos cortou a fala do rei e seguiu na direção oposta, deixando o rei, que fitou aquela figura estranha andar apressadamente pelo jardim. Virou-se ao ouvir alguém chamando-o e logo identificou a figura - algum nobre de destaque no país. Seguiu até ele e, logo, a dupla deparou-se com um pequeno grupo de jovens mulheres. Logo teriam mais o que fazer.

--- x ---

Bem... este é o prólogo de uma pequena fic à qual tive idéia de escrever, há alguns dias. Com a ajuda da minha onee, pude começá-la, enfim.

E... venho também agradar! Vejam só, preciso de algumas personagens! Como minha fic terá romance... ahem. Bem... já sabem como tais coisas procedem. Para a ficha, preciso:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Apelido (caso queira):**

**Data de Nascimento:**

**Signo (respeitem a data de nascimento!):**

**Local de nascimento:**

**Aparência (CAPRICHADA, FLW):**

**Altura:**

**Roupas que gosta de usar (e normalmente usa):**

**Características Psicológicas:**

**Qualidade em destaque:**

**Defeito em destaque:**

**Coisas que gosta:**

**Coisas que não gosta:**

**No tempo livre:**

**História (DETALHES, PLZ):**

**Cavaleiro:**

**Primeira impressão do cavaleiro:**

**Os disponíveis: NENHUM.**

**DETALHES:**

**PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NA ÉPOCA DA HISTÓRIA NARRADA.** A fic se desenrola pelo século XVII~XVIII.

Na data de nascimento... **NÃO COLOQUE ANO.** A história da fic não tem data definida, logo...

Como a fic decorre em tempos bem anteriores aos nossos, cuidado ao colocar a vestimenta. Prestem atenção à esses detalhes. Roupa nessa época era símbolo de uma classe social (como, de alguma forma, é hoje).

**NOME! PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NO NOME!**

Lembrem-se: a história, além de ser em uma época anterior, é narrada na EUROPA. Caso queira que sua personagem seja japonesa, tudo bem, mas que ela esteja na Europa nessa época!

E, o mais importante: como autora, reservo-me o direito de escolher as melhores fichas. Também tenho o direito de, caso não haja boas fichas, deixar algum cavaleiro sem par romântico. Não vou apontar para ninguém onde devem melhorar, para serem aceitas. Desculpem-me por tais termos, mas viso o entreterimento daqueles que se dispuserem a ler tal história. Agradeço. E até o primeiro capítulo de verdade!


	2. Congresso

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

--- x ---

Lisboa parecia estar imersa em algum dos carnavais de Veneza, uma vez que inúmeras nobres carruagens chegavam à cidade. Tais carruagens vinham das mais diversas partes do continente e o que faziam ali era a dúvida e fofoca entre os plebeus da cidade portuária. Alguns diziam que finalmente tais países reconheceram a importância de Portugal na Europa. Outros diziam que era uma armadilha e o país seria tomado em guerra violenta. Entretanto, seja qual fosse o motivo, a cidade se agitava e seus moradores faziam o possível para verem tal desfile magnífico de perto. Quem sabe, pensavam as moças, algum nobre a levaria para longe - uma vez que os nobres portugueses pareciam preocupados demais com seus próprios problemas e mal olhavam para suas janelas. O tumulto era geral e o barulho também. Em pouco tempo, porém, o desfile já havia acabado, com a última carruagem adentrando o Paço Real.

O palácio português parecia mais uma vez encher-se de vida, com tantas pessoas diferentes. O salão principal teria sido tomado por uma baderna monstruosa, mas a urgência de certos assuntos impediu tal coisa. Logo, reis, rainhas, príncipes e poucas princesas adentraram a sala de reuniões.

Tal sala, alcançada se seguir à direita do salão principal, é ricamente decorada, porém com aspecto simples. As paredes brancas, com desenhos florais em dourado, uma grande mesa ao centro, de madeira escura e tão polida que era possível ver o reflexo da pessoa. As cadeiras eram feitas do mesmo material e cuidadas da mesma maneira e possuíam também acolchoados bege, com detalhes florais como os da parede do recinto. Haviam duas grandes janelas, que davam para imensos jardins verdes salpicados de cores fortes, como vermelho e amarelo.

Na ponta da mesa sentou-se o Rei de Portugal, encontrava-se em pé.

- Bom dia caros convidados. - começou. - Estamos hoje presentes para debater sobre urgentíssimo assunto. Por favor, tome a palavra, Áustria.

Assim que terminou, o Rei português sentou-se e, de imediato, o Rei austríaco levantou-se.

- Bom dia. É de conhecimento geral que tal congresso fora convocado por mim e meu país. Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos os convocados e a rapidez com a qual chegaram aqui. O motivo desta reunião é...

- Sua incapacidade em lidar com os assuntos militares de seu país? - questionou uma senhora que sentava-se perto do austríaco, visivelmente Imperatriz.

O homem, por sua vez, pigarreou e continuou seu discurso.

- É a constante invasão e destruição das fronteiras austríacas. Eu poderia facilmente culpar o Sacro Império por tal brutalidade... - a senhora que o interrompeu mostrou-se visivelmente incomodada. - porém fomos atacados pelo flanco sul.

- Porém, de qualquer forma, tal "acontecimento" só demonstra sua incapacidade em lidar com tais assuntos, não? - um homem debochou.

- Porém creio que a Invencível Armada não é tão invencível, não? - o Rei austríaco retrucou. O primeiro homem ficou visivelmente irritado, principalmente depois das abertas risadas dos ingleses. Sem dúvida, o Rei espanhol se envergonhava do dia em que chamou sua armada de "invencível".

- Pode até ser... - o espanhol tentou se ajeitar em tal situação. - Mas por que vossa magnífica majestade não mandou sua melhor tropa para lidar com tais assuntos?

O Rei austríaco hesitou, logo um homem sentado ao seu lado levantou-se também.

- Vossa majestade, permite...?

- Sim, pode. - o Rei concordou e sentou-se.

O tal homem usava um casaco cinza e simples, porém era visível que tal simplicidade era devido ao seu posto militar. As mangas da veste tinham uma grande listra preta, que começavam em dragonas também pretas com detalhes em ouro. No peito, do lado esquerdo, havia uma insígnia onde se via claramente o brasão austríaco. O homem ainda usava um tapa-olho do lado esquerdo. Tal homem era ninguém menos que o mais forte general austríaco, conhecido por sua lealdade à coroa de seu país e principalmente por sua habilidade com qualquer tipo de arma branca.

- É com grande pesar que anuncio que não há tropas na Áustria que possam conter tais ataques. Seria imprudência de minha parte dizer tal coisa, porém não há porquê esconder. Tais ataques são executados à perfeição, no quesito tempo e preparação dos soldados. - o general parou por alguns segundos, observando o leve espanto nos rostos dos convidados. - Suas vestes parecem quebrar nossas armas, seus rostos jamais foram revelados. À primeira vista, parecem ser mouros, mas suas mãos, visíveis, são tão brancas quanto qualquer Majestade Imperial aqui presente. Também... as vestes são do mais escuro azul, cor que os mouros jamais usariam.

- Sim, claro claro. Muito fácil culpar qualquer um que tenha se sentado aqui. - o Rei espanhol interrompeu o general quando este parou para tomar ar. - Quer dizer que foram os russos?

- Não, vossa majestade. - o general respondeu, aparentemente perplexo diante de tal pergunta. - Creio que tais ataques não sejam sequer europeus...

- E tampouco chinês. - começou um homem de bigode estranho, sob a bandeira russa. - Agora, por que não deixamos o general continuar?

- Perdoe-me vossa majestade imperial, mas não há mais o que falar. - o general sentou-se.

- Ora essa, general... Shura, não? - o Rei espanhol pausou até que o outro homem confirmasse com a cabeça. - Sim, Shura. Pois bem. Deveria nos dar detalhes. Afinal, como espera que nos lancemos ao combate com tão poucos detalhes?

O homem abriu a boca para responder, porém seu Rei fora mais rápido.

- O que poderíamos lhes contar, se o que sabemos é o que foi dito?

- Será que seus generais estão ficando fracos, por um acaso? - intrometeu-se um outro homem, desta vez sob a bandeira da Itália.

- Creio que não tão fracos quanto à Invencível Armada. - o austríaco manteve seu olhar fixo sobre o Rei espanhol.

- Creio que até mesmo meu filho poderia aplacar tais ataques, se ele quisesse.

Os presentes pousaram seus olhares no príncipe espanhol, sentado ao lado de seu pai. O jovem tinha cabelos azuis e, mesmo sendo um príncipe, não era possível dizer se estavam arrumados ou se aquele era o propósito. Naquele momento, ele examinava seus dedos com incrível interesse. Parou logo, porém, quando percebeu que o ambiente ficara quieto demais. O jovem olhou para todos, com certo ar abobalhado, que fez o Rei austríaco gargalhar abertamente.

- Jura? Esse... jovem... conseguiria mesmo tal proeza?

O Rei espanhol levantou-se abruptamente, assustando os presentes - e até mesmo seu filho.

- CONSEGUE SIM! - o Rei bradou, ameaçando os outros com seu indicador gordo. - Meu filho, príncipe herdeiro, Milo, pode sim, combater com sucesso aquilo que você e seu general tanto insistem em falhar!

Por alguns minutos, ficaram todos quietos. Por fim, quando o espanhol finalmente decidiu sentar-se, o Rei austríaco começou a falar novamente, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Então vossa majestade quer dizer que mandaria seu filho resolver tais conflitos?

- Sim.

- Mesmo tendo consciência que tais ataques não mais se limitam à Áustria?

Antes que o Rei espanhol pudesse responder, o outro continuou.

- Com consciência de que tais ataques têm se espalhado como a Peste Negra? E que nem mesmo o meu melhor general conseguiu derrotar? Vossa majestade...

- SIM! - o Rei espanhol mais uma vez gritou, impaciente.

- Então por que não o manda?

Neste momento, o espanhol hesitou e seu filho parecia alheio à tal situação.

- A covardia espanhola é assim tão incrível? - o Rei italiano começou, visto que todos olhavam o homem espanhol com grande interesse.

O silêncio ainda perdurou por mais alguns momentos.

- Não... nossa covardia não chega à falta de respeito e até mesmo a covardia italiana. Meu único filho irá. Entretanto... existe alguém mais aqui que teria coragem de tal ato?

O Rei abriu os braços dirigindo-se à todos no recinto. Seu sorriso vitorioso era visto com grande irritação por parte dos austríacos e mesmo os italianos.

- Pois bem. - começou o homem do bigode estranho. - Eu mandarei meu filho e príncipe herdeiro.

- Czar... - começou o espanhol, em deboche. - Tem dois filhos. E qual deles é que mandará?

- Claro que mandarei Dimitri.

Dois jovens olharam para o Czar em espanto. Um, de cabelos pretos olhava para o pai, perplexo e injuriado. O outro, de cabelos ruivos, fitava o homem de forma perplexa e logo virou-se para a mulher ao seu lado, possivelmente sua mãe, que mantinha-se indiferente à situação.

- E, como se não bastasse... - continuou o Czar. - Mandarei meu melhor general. Creio que vocês o conheçam por Máscara da Morte, não?

O Czar logo sorriu abertamente, quando viu a inquietação no recinto. Qualquer um sabia dos feitos de tal general. Principalmente seus companheiros generais.

- Pois bem. - levantou-se a Imperatriz do Sacro Império. - Não tenho herdeiros, porém mandarei meus melhores generais, Kanon e Saga.

A Imperatriz postou-se orgulhosa, quando os olhares foram desviados para os dois mencionados, que mantinham a indiferença ao assunto e aos olhares.

- Por minha vez... - começou um homem rechonchudo, Rei da Inglaterra. - Já que meu filho é jovem demais para até mesmo empunhar uma espada, mandarei meus três melhores cavaleiros: Dohko, Mu e Shaka.

Mais uma vez, o recinto encheu-se de murmúrios. Os três citados, porém, não se encontravam ali.

- Mandarei então meu melhor general! - outro homem de bigode estranho chamou a atenção, era o Rei da França. - Sendo ele, Kamus.

- E a Itália? - o Rei espanhol olhou o Rei italiano com interesse assustador, antes que pudessem sequer murmurar sobre a escolha francesa.

O Rei italiano arrumou-se em seu lugar, visivelmente incomodado.

- Diga-me, por que eu ajudaria, mandando meus generais, filhos? - o Rei olhou para os presentes. - Posso, porém... prover armas e outros aparatos quando chegarem ao meu país. Plausível?

- Para um legítimo italiano covarde, sim, é o suficiente. - o Rei da Áustria disse, provocando o italiano. - Como não tenho herdeiros em idade para combates, mandarei aquele que poderá melhor ajudar, Shura.

- Pelo visto... - recomeçou o Rei de Portugal, antes que houvessem maiores protestos ou interrupções. - O Congresso acaba aqui. Está decidido, em completo acordo, que o Príncipe espanhol Milo, acompanhado do Príncipe russo Dimitri, general russo Máscara da Morte, generais germânicos Kanon e Saga, cavaleiros e generais Dohko, Mu e Shaka, general francês Kamus e, por fim, general austríaco Shura. No decorrer da viagem, serão ajudados com aparatos e mantimentos italianos, providos com devido cuidado. Acordo?

Em uníssono, todos concordaram.

- Pois bem, vamos ao banquete. - o português sorriu.

--- x ---

Finalmente! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas fui viajar e encontrei-me impossibilitada de continuar a escrever. Segue a lista daquelas que escolhi para a fic:

Shaka: Sophie Herrera/Sophie Somerset (Mitzrael Girl).

Kamus: Alessa della Rovere (apassionata . otto).

Mu: Dalia Romanov (Tenshi Aburame).

Dohko: Camille Leclercq d'Bourbon (LadyScorpion S2).

Kanon: Giannina du Peyrer (Lilly Angel88).

Peço também desculpas àquelas que não foram escolhidas... Mandarei também, o mais breve possível, uma PM para todas. Às escolhidas, para rever alguns detalhes. Às que não foram... bem, ao menos um pedido de desculpas próprio. Muito obrigada pelas fichas mandadas. Espero que a história ainda lhes agrade!


	3. Banquete

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

--- x ---

O jovem adentrou o quarto sem muita cerimônia e fechou as portas atrás de si. Belas portas, aliás. Grandes, de carvalho, detalhes em ouro. Embora fossem belas, nada de muito espetacular. Eram somente portas, afinal. Olhou o quarto, ricamente decorado. Ao centro, uma enorme cama de casal, com uma colcha bem desenhada, o brasão português e muito verde-musgo e vermelho vivo. E ouro, claro. Uma porta que dava para uma espécie de banheiro e uma janela, do outro lado, que dava para uma sacada. O quarto era iluminado pela luz da lua, que adentrava o recinto por tal enorme janela. Tapetes, mobília... tudo o que um digno príncipe mereceria. Portanto, nada de espetacular.

Milo deitou-se, questionando-se sobre a maciez da cama. Talvez eram cobertores demais, mas era um pouco dura.

- Que tédio... - disse, sonolento.

Afinal, o que o Rei de Portugal tinha em mente, mandando os convidados aos seus quartos, pouco antes do banquete? Era um tanto que estranho... Logo, porém, Milo parou de divagar, quando ouviu os gritos do quarto ao lado. Fechou os olhos. Era uma moça, parecia irritar-se com algo. O espanhol, entretanto, não poderia imaginar, pois acabou por adormecer.

- Eu irei sim! - a garota de cabelos ruivos brandava.

- Mas... Dália...

- Não quero saber! Ora essa, como deixam tal coisa acontecer? - ela apontava o dedo para o rapaz igualmente ruivo.

- Dália, eu...

- Como podem me deixar sozinha? O Ivan não é companhia e minha irmã logo irá embora... - a jovem continuou, ignorando o outro.

O rapaz observou atentamente a moça à sua frente. Ela era um pouco mais nova que ela - uns dois ou três anos. As características marcantes na garota eram os cabelos ruivos, fortes, como os do rapaz. Ficavam em tremendo contraste, quando comparando à tez clara. Seus olhos, naquele momento marejados, eram verde-claros, com algum azul no meio. Era impossível separar. E ela continuava a falar, lamentando-se de muito.

Ainda poderia lembrar-se de quando eram menores e a jovem vinha para o castelo brincar. Seus tios vinham tratar de algum assunto banal com seu pai e os quatro - ela, ele, o irmão dele e a irmã dela - iam brincar nos jardins do castelo. À tarde, tocavam instrumentos, embora só ela conseguisse se destacar, tocando piano maravilhosamente.

- Não é? - finalizou a jovem, trazendo o outro de volta.

- Hã? - olhou-a, abobalhado. Ela logo cruzou os braços e começaria de novo, mas ele a parou. - Dália, esta viagem é perigosa! Não sei o que pode acontecer...

- Você ficará sozinho!

- Mas o general Máscara da Morte irá comigo... e mais um monte de gente!

- Quer dizer que minha companhia é descartável?

- Não, você sabe...

- Então eu irei!

A jovem virou as costas e começou a andar, ignorando o primo novamente. Ele a seguiu.

- Dália, é...

- Dimitri... Você sempre cuidou de mim e por isso agradeço. - ela parou. - Todos estão tão ocupados...

O jovem suspirou.

- Eu não posso deixá-la ir, desta forma.

- Eu posso conseguir uma carruagem, não se preocupe!

E a jovem saiu do quarto, deixando o outro observando as portas entreabertas. Antes que pudesse seguir Dália, porém, uma criada entrou, anunciando o banquete. O jovem deu de ombros e rumou para o salão de jantar.

Era realmente enorme o salão. As paredes eram bege, divididas em quadrados, com o brasão de Portugal e da família real ao centro. Tal decoração seguia até o teto, que deveria ter uns 4 ou 5 metros. Do teto, penduravam-se cinco lustres, dois maiores e três menores, de cristal. E, o mais importante; uma enorme mesa, coberta com uma toalha branca e detalhes com temática do país luso. As cadeiras eram grandes e aconchegantes. Atrás, erguia-se um arco de mármore, dando para um salão de bailes. A mesa já encontrava-se posta, com diversos pratos tipicamente lusitanos.

O ruivo ainda encontrava-se parado, enquanto os convidados tomavam seus devidos lugares. Seu pai, o Czar, havia lhe instruído de sentar-se perto do príncipe Milo, da mesma forma que todos os outros tinham sido avisados para fazerem o mesmo. Lembrando-se do aviso, o príncipe russo logo avistou o espanhol, que parecia ocupado demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Logo sentou-se e o russo acompanhou-lhe. Milo pareceu surpreso com tal fato, Dimitri somente sorriu, cordial. Logo os generais também acomodaram-se perto e Milo compreendeu do que se tratava. Não deu muita importância, porém, uma vez que todos agora fartavam-se com tal comida maravilhosa.

O banquete prosseguiu sem muitos alardes. Havia toda aquela conversa entre os participantes do evento, mas por fim acabou restrita aos reis e rainhas.

Logo, porém, é anunciado o evento principal da noite: o baile. Afinal, todo e qualquer evento nobre que se preze, tem que ter um. E tão logo que a comida desapareceu das bandejas e pratos, uma fina música começou, convidativa para os dispostos.

Decoração rica, digna de um rei. O chão e o teto pareciam reluzir - assim como as caras vestimentas. Feitos de mármore com enfeites florais em ouro e prata. Haviam também brasões da família real espalhados pelo teto, desta vez maiores e ainda mais detalhados, como se fosse possível. Aos lados, erguiam-se colunas brancas e o teto ficava mais baixo, em gradação. Abaixo, várias poltronas de veludo e algumas pequenas mesas redondas. Milo aproveitou e sentou-se em uma delas, acompanhado de Dimitri.

Milo olhou o príncipe russo. Ruivo, tinha os olhos azuis, bem escuros. Poderia comparar ao mar aberto, se tivesse viajado por tal lugar. Por ter pele clara - e ser ruivo - tinha sardas logo abaixo dos olhos, que seguiam pela linha do nariz. No geral, tinha traços um tanto que peculiares para alguém como ele. Ou era só a imaginação do príncipe espanhol.

- Essa viagem... - Milo começou.

- Sim...? - Dimitri incentivou.

- ... não me interessa.

Dimitri parou, perplexo. Não conseguiu evitar um leve cair de queixo. Afinal... não seria ele o líder, o comandante deles? Como ele poderia demonstrar tanto descaso?

- Com licença... - começou uma terceira voz, feminina.

Os dois se viraram para vê-la. Liebe von Habsburgo. Filha da Imperatriz do Sacro Império e futura imperatriz. Não era preciso saber muito para saber que ela era da família imperial ou mesmo filha e herdeira. Ela tinha o porte que uma verdadeira imperatriz deveria ter. Altiva, era a palavra. A mulher toda parecia ter saído de algum romance romântico de Garrett ou Victor Hugo. Sua tez clara, acompanhado dos cabelos loiros e devidamente presos em um coque enfeitado e o par de olhos verdes hipnotizantes faziam o conjunto ser estonteante. O vestido complementava, mas não sobressaía. Aliás, como era o vestido mesmo?

- Eu irei. - ela disse, firme.

- ... Han? Como assim? - Dimitri disse. Aparentemente, Milo ainda a olhava de cima a baixo, sem se preocupar em ser atrevido demais.

- Eu disse: eu irei.

- Isso eu entendi, mas não acha...

- Que será maravilhoso? - disse Milo, cortando o outro.

O espanhol logo levantou-se para cumprimentá-la. Em resposta, a mulher olhou-o com desdém, a atitude do príncipe espanhol não condizia à situação. Virou as costas e voltou ao meio do salão.

Dimitri observada Milo, que ainda encontrava-se em pé e olhando fixamente para o meio do salão.

- Mudou de idéia? - Dimitri disse, certamente vitorioso.

- E quem não mudaria? - disse Milo, ainda mais vitorioso.

Dimitri suspirou, derrotado. Milo não encenara a cara de abobalhado, ele, de fato, era abobalhado.

- Viu só Dimitri!? - uma outra voz invadiu os ouvidos dos dois. Conhecida, aliás.

Dimitri virou-se.

- Qual o problema, Dália...? - disse.

- Liebe vai! Não vê, agora não há motivos para negar minha ida. - a moça disse, radiante.

- Mas nunca houveram motivos para você não ir, minha dama! - Milo disse, fazendo uma reverência exagerada. Dália riu.

- Bem, de qualquer forma... não há mais como negar. Eu irei. - ela fez uma careta para Dimitri.

- Sim! Vá sim! Fará bem à todos! - Milo disse, beirando o tom eufórico.

- Sim, sim... - Dália riu novamente. - Então, com licença.

Dália afastou-se, deixando Milo e Dimitri sozinhos novamente.

- É sua esposa?

- Não.

- Noiva?

- Não.

- Amante!

- Não! É minha prima! E...

- Hm... perfeita. - Milo disse, pensativo.

Dimitri olhou Milo, desiludido. Era mesmo possível que teria mesmo que ir com ele? E mais importante, não havia compreendido a ação de seu pai, ao declará-lo príncipe herdeiro... Era o que Ivan seria, não ele. Não parecia boa coisa... E seria isso que deixaria o jovem russo pensativo.

- Eu não compreendi tal coisa! - dizia um Ivan completamente fora de si.

Estavam em um dos quartos para os convidados, Ivan e seu pai, o Czar.

- Meu filho... - começou o Czar, pacientemente.

- Como pôde entregar de bandeja tal... importância... para Dimitri? Pensei que seria eu ali!

- E será! E será!

- ... como?

- Meu filho... - recomeçou. O Czar andou até seu filho, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do jovem. - Estou velho. A idade, porém, não me trouxe imbecilidade alguma. Não consegue ver?

- Não, meu pai.

- Tal missão será fatal para muitos. - o Czar andou pelo quarto, parando em frente à grande janela. - Não notou que o general Shura perdeu um dos olhos nas batalhas que se envolveu?

- Mas como eu poderia saber que foi...

- Foi, sim, nesta batalha contra quais quer que sejam as forças que assolam a Áustria. - o Czar disse, impacientemente. - As habilidades de Shura são tão somente comparáveis às de Máscara da Morte.

- Sim, pai.

- Porém, não podemos contar com Shura.

- Como não?

- Ivan, Ivan. O que quero é o que você quer, meu filho.

- Que Dimitri morra?

- Exato.

Silêncio. O Czar escolhia muito bem suas palavras e seu filho parecia ainda tentar digerir tais fatos, mas parecia a ponto de vomitar o que quer que fosse.

- Meu filho... se Shura perdeu um olho... imagine o que Dimitri perderia?

- Mas pai... não quer o sucesso de tal missão?

- O sucesso dessa missão não me importa. A Rússia é forte demais para cair. Forte demais. Entendeu?

- Sim.

- Então...

- Mas e se ele não morrer?

Um fiapo de esperança, em busca de alguma sanidade iluminou o rosto do rapaz mais jovem. O Czar, virou-se, austero e sério demais.

- Ele morrerá. Não me importa quem o mate. Ele morrerá.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?!

- Porque sou o Czar. E como Czar... - o homem sorriu. - Máscara da Morte desempenhará sua função de forma perfeita. Não é, meu general?

Das sombras, surge o homem citado.

- Sim, vossa majestade imperial. - ele disse de forma automática, fazendo uma reverência.

O Czar sorriu novamente. Seu sorriso não era uma boa coisa de se ver. Sua face parecia contorcida em uma felicidade distorcida e um mal certo.

Uma jovem andava apressada pelos corredores. Estava exausta. A comida do banquete não lhe fizera bem e teve que recolher-se. Agora parecia melhor, mas preferiria ficar em seu quarto. Não poderia, porém, deixar o príncipe italiano a esperando. Não poderia... A moça parecia imersa demais em seus pensamentos, não percebeu o homem que se aproximava. Os dois, aliás, estavam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações. E só saíram de suas cabeças quando trombaram. A moça, delicada, caiu. O homem, maior e mais forte, acostumado a tais coisas, somente recuou um ou dois passos. Porém, rapidamente ajudou a moça a se levantar.

- Meus perdões, minha senhorita. - ele disse, ajudando-a.

Quando ela conseguiu se equilibrar, porém, não havia dito uma palavra sequer. A cabeça dela ainda estava baixa, como se observasse os pés. Os cabelos pareciam cobre, uma mistura de ruivo e loiro. Estavam soltos, caíam sobre os ombros e seguiam, serpenteando por entre os babados do decote de seu vestido. Ela finalmente ergueu a cabeça, os olhos castanho-claros pareciam perdidos.

- Senhorita?

- Ah! - ela finalmente disse. A voz delicada parecia acentuar a fragilidade da figura.

- Está bem?

- Sim...

- General Kamus.

- Ah. Sim, estou, general Kamus. Muito obrigada. - ela fez uma reverência exagerada e, por pouco, não caiu no chão de novo. Não caiu, aliás, porque Kamus segurou-a pelos braços.

- Não creio. - disse o general.

Ela levantou-se novamente, desta vez mais rápido. Ao levantar-se, a moça acabou por olhá-lo nos olhos. Tais olhos que pareciam o mar em dias de chuva.

- Senhorita?

Ela desviou o olhar em um reflexo.

- Desculpe-me, preciso ir...

Ela saiu num passo apressado. Kamus virou-se, para deparar-se com a queda definitiva da moça. Correu até ela e pegou-a nos braços. Desacordada. O francês olhou para os lados, deparando-se com um par de pernas. Logo elas estavam próximas o suficiente e a pessoa abaixou-se.

- Tsc, não acredito. Só mesmo Alessa para fazer tal proeza.

O general continuou a observar o homem. O outro virou-se para ele e continuou:

- Não se preocupe... sou Humberto. - ele sorriu e Kamus entendeu. Humberto, príncipe italiano. - Leve-a para o quarto dela.

O italiano apontou um quarto ali perto. Kamus mal teve tempo para responder e o outro já havia sumido. Com um suspiro, Kamus ajeitou-a em seus braços e levantou-se, indo para o quarto indicado. Olhou para a senhorita mais uma vez. Ou deveria dizer senhora? Do jeito que fosse, ela parecia terrivelmente incomodada. Possivelmente as vestes a apertavam demais. Mas não poderia...

O general parou, diante da porta entreaberta, ainda olhando a frágil figura em seus braços. Olhou para os lados, esperançoso de que alguém, alguma mulher, que pudesse ajudá-la. E sim, havia uma. Uma moça ruiva se aproximava, para seu alívio.

- Com licença, por favor... - ele começou.

- Pois não? - ela parou, virando-se para ele.

- Esta moça... - ele a indicou. - precisa de cuidados. Não posso cuidar dela...

A ruiva aproximou-se, olhando para a outra. Logo voltou a olhar para Kamus e entraram no quarto. O francês deixou Alessa na cama, enquanto a ruiva se preparava para cuidar dela.

- Perdão, mas qual seu nome?

- Dália. Não se preocupe, cuidarei dela.

Antes que Kamus pudesse agradecer e se retirar, uma terceira figura adentra o recinto.

- Aí está você. - ela disse, olhando para Kamus.

- Sim...?

Liebe parecia estar com pressa. Pressa demais.

- Sim. Precisamos nos reunir para discutir detalhes da viagem. Dália?

A russa virou-se para Liebe.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui? Creio que ninguém fará nenhum tipo de estardalhaço. Não posso deixar esta moça sem cuidados.

Liebe, de onde estava, observou a moça deitada na cama. Embora pudesse insistir que deveriam usar um local apropriado, pensou melhor e concordou. Saiu do quarto em um ritmo apressado, deixando os três novamente sozinhos. Kamus virou-se, quando Dália chamou-lhe.

- Traga toalhas quentes, por favor. - ela disse, sem sequer virar-se para olhá-lo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Kamus saiu do quarto, procurando a primeira criada que pudesse ajudá-lo. Aparentemente, tais toalhas quentes eram simplesmente toalhas limpas e recém passadas - por isso quentes. Não poderia dizer se isso seria bom para a outra senhorita, mas...

Logo chegou ao quarto novamente, com a criada. A moça entregou as toalhas para Dália e logo se retirou, não sem antes fazer uma reverência exagerada. Kamus acomodou-se em uma poltrona, perto da janela. Observava Dália arrumar as toalhas, enquanto cuidava de Alessa. Não poderia dizer que se interessava realmente naquilo tudo, mas também era impossível dizer o contrário. Não se conseguia olhar para o general francês e saber ao certo o que se passava em seus pensamentos.

Algum tempo se passou, quando finalmente Liebe voltou com os demais. O que antes parecia ser um grupo pequeno, agora ocupava o quarto todo. Milo logo acomodou-se em uma cadeira confortável que ali estava, ao lado de outras e uma mesa redonda. Além da comitiva normal, haviam novos rostos, dos generais ingleses e uma outra mulher.

- Convoquei-os para uma reunião a discutir sobre os detalhes da viagem. - Liebe começou.

- E crê apropriado termos tal reunião neste quarto? - começou Máscara da Morte.

- Eu não sairei daqui enquanto ela não estiver melhor. - Dália disse, simplesmente.

Silêncio. As pessoas ali se entreolharam, até que o bocejo de Milo quebrou o que ali havia.

- O quê? - o espanhol perguntou.

Sua resposta resumiu-se ao suspiro derrotado de alguns e a expressão totalmente negativa de Liebe.

- Aliás... que ela faz aqui? - Milo apontou para uma nova figura.

Era uma mulher austera, vestia-se de forma que beirava o fanatismo religioso, imperando o preto. Os cabelos louros presos num coque bem feito, os olhos azuis contrastavam com a seriedade que passavam.

- Esta é Karin Maja Svörden. Ela é da Suécia. Presta serviços ao Exército Sacro como estrategista.

- Estrategista? Uma posição incomum... ainda mais para uma mulher.

- Quer dizer-me algo, príncipe russo? - a mulher disse.

- Ah, não. Perdoe-me se fui... grosseiro. Só quis demonstrar minha admiração.

- De qualquer maneira, ela irá também. Creio que será de grande valia para nossa viagem. - Liebe continuou.

- Quanto mais mulher, melhor. A que está dormindo também vai?

Silêncio. Os generais - principalmente ingleses - se entreolharam, nervosos. Era mesmo o príncipe espanhol que os lideraria, rumo à vitória? Era mais fácil que ele liderasse um bando de concubinas para seu próprio quarto. Ou assim teriam ouvido falar por aí.

- Não, ela não irá. - Dália disse, finalmente. Milo pareceu verdadeiramente decepcionado com tal notícia.

- Deveremos partir amanhã, cedo. - Shura disse.

- CEDO!?

- Ignore... - Dimitri disse. - Avisarei aos criados para que providenciem os devidos preparativos.

- Precisaremos levar algum ferreiro também. - começou um dos generais ingleses, Dohko.

- Os portugueses são desleixados com tais trabalhos, você sabe. - outro general inglês, de cabelos loiros, replicou.

- Sim, Shaka... na Espanha, por acaso...?

Logo interromperam ao ver que Milo não estava mais sentado em seu lugar. Ao olharem ao redor, viram que tinha ido ao banheiro e voltava com uma toalha felpuda nas mãos. Olhou para todos.

- Algum problema...?

- A Espanha é o lugar mais próximo para tal. Veremos se lá achamos um bom ferreiro. Caso contrário, seguiremos em frente, de vila em vila, que seja, procurando por algum ferreiro que sirva. - Dimitri disse.

Milo observou a reunião, com certa curiosidade. Pareciam agora detalhar sobre armas a levar, ou coisa assim. A mulher sueca parecia dizer sobre melhores armamentos em alguns terrenos estranhos - tudo fora da Península Ibérica era muito estranho, aliás - mas os generais germânicos e austríaco pareciam discordar sobre algum detalhe não importante. No entanto, o mais interessante... era que o príncipe russo parecia ter tomado as rédeas da situação, ao lado da princesa germânica - que era muito... enfim. Olhou para a cama, que agora estava perto. A prima era bastante prestativa - o que rendeu alguns pensamentos para Milo. A outra moça, ali deitada, parecia frágil demais para seu gosto. Era bonita, mas sem brilho. Algo, faltava algo. E impressionou-se, quando ela parecia encará-lo com certo ar doentio. Impressão, talvez. Mas nos olhos semicerrados ele conseguiu ver o brilho que faltava no corpo.

- Nos encontraremos nos portões do castelo pouco antes do amanhecer. De acordo? - Liebe disse, finalizando a discussão.

Aparentemente, todos estavam de acordo, menos, claro, Milo. E, claro, ele não se impôs. Mesmo porque, caso o tivesse, seria linchado com os olhos pelos ali presentes. Logo a reunião acabou-se e cada um rumou para seu respectivo aposento. Dália ficou por mais alguns instantes, mas rendeu-se ao cansaço, quando percebeu que a italiana havia adormecido.

No corredor, ainda havia uma discussão acalorada.

- Vossa Majestade Imperial, tem certeza...? - um dos generais gêmeos começou.

- Kanon, por favor, não recomece tal conversa. - Liebe seguia em frente, acompanhada por perto de Karin.

- Princesa, a própria Rainha disse que...

- Não tinha herdeiros! Herdeiros! - a mulher fez questão de enfatizar o gênero da palavra. - Não disse nada em relação à herdeira, Saga!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam por um instante.

- Nós sabemos, vossa...

- Não recomecem, já disse! - Liebe finalmente parou, virando-se para os generais. - Estão desafiando minha ordem?

Os dois pararam de imediato.

- Não, Vossa Majestade. - disseram em uníssono, curvando-se diante da princesa.

- Pois bem. Vão aos seus quartos e durmam. Estejam prontos, amanhã. É uma ordem também.

Liebe e Karin seguiram em frente, rumo aos seus aposentos, deixando Kanon e Saga parados no meio do corredor.

- Isso... não vai dar certo. - Kanon disse, derrotado.

- Só você que acha? Tendo um príncipe desmiolado no comando já é pesaroso demais. - Saga disse, virando-se e rumando para seu quarto.

Kanon deu de ombros. Afinal, não havia mais o que pudesse fazer ali.

- Viu só, eu vou mesmo! - Dália comemorava.

- Sim, sim... - Dimitri disse, em meio de um suspiro.

- Com licença... - uma pessoa conhecida chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Sim, pois não Kamus? - o russo perguntou.

- Sim, senhorita Dália... - a referida deu um passo à frente. - Tem certeza que a outra senhorita ficará bem?

- Bem... - ela olhou para Dimitri e depois para Kamus. - Ficará. Algum problema?

- Não. Mas obrigado.

Dimitri sorriu.

- Não é qualquer dia que uma pessoa como ela cai nos braços de alguém que não seja o príncipe Humberto!

- De fato. Com licença. - Kamus continuou a andar, agora em passos rápidos, passando direto pelos russos.

- O ciúme do Humberto é quase coisa de lenda. - Dália disse, ainda olhando para onde Kamus estava momentos antes.

- Não é ciúme. - Dimitri falou, fazendo a outra virar-se para ele, perplexa. - É possessão.

Dimitri sorriu de novo, embora não estivesse feliz com o que havia dito. Voltou a percorrer seu caminho e logo Dália o acompanhou.

- Muitos jovens...

- Você fala como se fosse um ancião, Dohko.

Os três generais ingleses estavam em um salão vazio.

- Não foi assim que quis dizer, Mu... - o moreno replicou.

- Pois assim pareceu! - o homem de cabelos compridos e lilases riu-se.

O terceiro general ainda mantinha seu silêncio.

- Algum problema, Shaka?

Ainda o silêncio. Os outros dois se entreolharam, apreensivos.

- Eu poderia dizer... - loiro começou. - ... que tal viagem deixará sequelas terríveis naqueles "jovens".

Shaka virou-se para os dois. Seu olhar não era nada amigável.

- Tais viagens costumam... - Mu começou, porém Shaka o interrompeu.

- Não é isso. Há algo monstruoso demais para ser dito em palavras...

- Onde? - Dohko perguntou, finalmente ganhando o semblante sério do amigo general.

- No começo... não haverá obstáculos. No meio, o fim será desejado. O fim, porém... não será reconfortante como costuma ser.

Dohko e Mu se entreolharam, sérios. Shaka era uma pessoa mais "elevada", como costumavam dizer. Seu posto de general não o impedia de ser sensível à tais eventos.

- Esta viagem deixará cicatrizes que sequer a morte poderá apagar. Gravem estas palavras. Muitos ainda sofrerão. Mesmo após o término.

Shaka começou a andar. Não muito demorou e os outros dois generais o seguiram, em uma marcha quase fúnebre.

Por fim, vê-se dois homens robustos se encarando. Provavelmente, estavam ali desde que a reunião acabara. Sérios, olhavam um para o outro, mesmo que seus olhos não pudessem refletir o outro. Por fim, um estendeu a mão para o outro.

- Há quanto tempo, Máscara da Morte. - Shura disse, com um sorriso.

- Sim. Há muito. - o russo estendeu sua mão, apertando a do amigo.

Os dois se encararam por mais algum tempo.

- Não imaginei que sua escalada seria tão rápida, depois daquela viagem à China. - Shura continuou, enquanto os dois começaram a andar.

- Tampouco eu pude imaginar.

- Fico feliz, porém.

- Eu não poderia dizer o mesmo.

Shura parou e olhou o amigo.

- Como perdeu um olho de maneira tão estúpida?

- Não estava lá para ver, estava?

Silêncio.

- Foi uma batalha feroz. Perder um olho foi o suficiente para querer perder a cabeça toda.

Máscara da Morte não respondeu.

- De qualquer forma, ainda sou visto como sempre fui. Mas se eu não tivesse voltado daquele lugar... talvez levassem tal perigo com a seriedade que deveriam.

- Quando perderem seus herdeiros, perceberão o erro.

- Ou fugirão para o Novo Mundo.

- Perigos como esses jamais cessam de existir.

- E nunca deixam de se alastrar.

Os dois riram.

- De qualquer forma... - Shura recomeçou. - Ainda bem que voltei de lá. Não é aquele inferno que me aguarda.

Sorriram. Ambos se despediram com um breve aceno. Máscara da Morte observou Shura desaparecer na escuridão do corredor. Se não estivesse tão imerso em sombras, seria possível ver o rosto de Máscara da Morte se contorcer, tomando forma grotesca, terrivelmente insana. Até seria possível dizer que os cabelos haviam mudado de cor, como se uma outra pessoa estivesse ali, não o general. Entretanto, a penumbra da noite não permitia tal visão.

- Não, o inferno que lhes aguarda... é ainda pior.

--- x ---

Novamente, peço desculpas pela demora... Viagens e tudo mais. Infelizmente, tal quadro tende ao pior, uma vez que minhas aulas começarão em breve. Mas enfim, é lidar com as coisas assim que aparecem!

Temos:

Milo: Liebe von Habsburgo (Palas Lis).

Afrodite: Karin Maja Svörden (Lune Kuruta).

E FINALMENTE FICHAS FECHADAS. UFA! E finalmente, no próximo capítulo, a aventura começa de fato!

Para àquelas que não apareceram... peço paciência! Logo todas aparecerão, mas com seu devido tempo!

Muito obrigada! Agradeço também os reviews, fico contente que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior! E espero que este também esteja de acordo! Até a próxima!


	4. Início

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

--- x ---

As janelas escorregavam suavemente pelo tapete, à medida que a brisa passava por elas. Ainda não era dia, o sol sequer surgira por de trás das poucas nuvens. No entanto, o céu tornava-se gradativamente mais claro. A brisa era convidativa, fresca e com um quê de salinidade. Dimitri observava as sutis mudanças no céu. Já estava pronto, porém esperava Milo aparecer. Ao que parece, o espanhol insistira que fossem juntos para o local combinado na noite anterior.

O russo vestia-se de forma simples, uma camisa branca, um colete preto e cinza por cima, sem detalhes e desabotoado. As calças, pretas, e botas de cavalaria. Para completar, um chapéu azul escuro.

O jovem deixou-se sentar-se novamente sobre a cama desarrumada. Logo, para seu alívio, bateram na porta. Calmamente, levantou-se e abriu, para quase cair de costas.

Era Milo. E era ótimo que fosse ele, claro. Mas não vestido em uma armadura completa. O elmo, no entanto, o espanhol segurava com certa dificuldade. Aparentemente, a armadura era maior - bem maior - que ele e mal se via o rosto dele. Dimitri puxou-o para dentro do quarto e fechou as portas.

- Que... você pensa que faz, dentro de uma armadura dessas?!

- Oras! Não vamos pra guerra? Tenho que me proteger. - Milo falava, mas sua voz era abafada pela armadura.

- Você não precisa vestir isso!

- Não? Como não? Quer que eu morra, por acaso?

- Claro que não! O que eu quero dizer é que, pelo menos por enquanto, não temos necessidade de tais coisas...

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Ah, ótimo.

Com um baque surto, Milo deixou todas as peças da armadura caírem no chão. E ainda chacoalhou as pernas, para tirar as peças restantes. Sequer incomodou-se em abaixar para tirar tais acessórios. Por baixo de tal armadura, Milo vestia-se bem, bem mais elegante que Dimitri. Uma camisa branca, com gola e babados - a última moda francesa -, colete verde escuro, com detalhes em ouro, calça azul-marinho e sapatos normais. Por cima de tal modelito, um casaco, um pouco mais comprido, também verde escuro e com grandes botões.

- Bem, então vamos! - o espanhol disse, arrumando o casaco.

Dimitri sequer ousou em dizer palavra alguma. Ainda estava abismado demais para falar alguma coisa. Logo chegaram aos portões do castelo, já abertos. A carruagem que levaria Dália, Liebe e Karin - as duas últimas, por algum tempo apenas - já estava fora e os cavalos todos já com suas selas.

Já estavam presentes todos os generais, que pareciam devidamente ocupados, terminando de checar algum detalhe restante. Cada cavalo tinha o brasão da família - ou coroa - a qual pertencia. Milo não se preocupou de ver seu cavalo, mas Dimitri dirigiu-se ao seu.

- Vossa Majestade. - Máscara da Morte curvou-se, ao ver Dimitri.

- Não precisa disso, general. - o jovem acenou com a mão.

- Como queira...

- Espero que esteja bem descansado! Temos uma longa viagem...

- Despediu-se?

- De quem?

- De seus pais, Vossa Majestade...

- Não. - Dimitri interrompeu o outro.

Máscara da Morte observou Dimitri, enquanto o outro parecia realmente ocupado, ajustando a cela de seu cavalo. Não somente ocupado, o príncipe estava pensativo demais, para alguém que supostamente sairia em viagem.

- Algum problema, general? - o ruivo disse, sem olhar para o outro.

- Não, não...

O general afastou-se silenciosamente, deixando, talvez, a impressão errada no jovem russo.

- Nossa, como sua mala está pesada! Parece que tem gente aqui dentro! - Milo disse.

Onde estava ele com a cabeça, quando concordou em ajudar as mulheres com suas malas? Embora... as malas que queria carregar eram outras...

- Cuidado, ou vai deixar cair! - Dália disse, correndo até Milo.

- Aff!

Finalmente colocara as malas em seus devidos lugares na carruagem. Porém, na verdade, só carregara aquela mala - ou baú. Haviam outras, mas Shura arrumou-as sem grandes sacrifícios ou esforços. Como conseguira isso, era uma bela pergunta que pairava na mente de Milo... até ele ver Liebe dirigindo-se até ele.

- Creio que você arrumou as malas de forma para que não caiam durante a viagem, não?

- Ô! - Milo disse, empolgado. Logo, porém, sua empolgação foi-se, com a expressão nada feliz da mulher. - Digo... sim, arrumei tudo certinho. Aliás...

- Sim?

Milo parou, observando a mulher. Ela o olhava com certo interesse, querendo saber o que ele diria. Ele, porém, a observava, simplesmente.

- Nada não. Acho que esqueci o que ia falar... - ele disse, pensativo. Em uma dessas, só faltou a moça lhe estapear, pela perda de tempo.

Não demorou muito, todos estavam aparentemente prontos. Levavam dois cavalos a mais, para Liebe e Karin. Portanto, a carruagem seria inicialmente carregada por quatro cavalos.

O sol já começava a despontar, mostrando seus primeiros raios, ainda mornos, sob um céu ainda escuro. Os viajantes já deixavam os portões da cidade para trás, seguindo pelo caminho anteriormente decidido. Embora a organização deles não fosse muito importante - pelo menos não naquela parte da viagem - Milo e Dimitri tomaram a frente, Shura e Máscara da Morte os seguiam de perto, Dohko, Mu e Shaka lado a lado, atrás dos dois generais e, por fim, Kamus, Kanon e Saga iam perto da carruagem.

- Ahhhh! - Milo gritou, em meio de um bocejo.

- Algum problema? - Dimitri perguntou.

- Tédio... Aliás, sabe do que mais? A gente deveria se conhecer mais! Não só você, Dimitri, mas todos nós. Afinal, somos viajantes, estamos juntos nessa... viagem.

Ao terminar de falar, Milo olhou para trás, recebendo os olhares nada animados dos generais logo atrás... no entanto, o olhar animador de Mu e o acolhedor, de Dohko, foram mais que suficientes para que ele continuasse.

- Pois bem! Pedir para que falem agora seria exigir demais, mas... Comecemos bem! Vamos deixar de lado as formalidades. Por exemplo... não precisam me chamar de "vossa majestade nhe nhe nhe". Só Milo. A mesma coisa vale pro Dimi. E os generais e todo mundo. Primeiro nome está ótimo.

- Dimi...?

- É, Dimi. Gostou? Acabei de pensar!

O russo não respondeu. Seu pesar era evidente. Milo, no entanto, parecia muito animado com a idéia.

O sol já mostrava-se majestoso em um céu azul e sem nuvens. Pelos cálculos, deveriam estar no meio do território português - ou quase, vai saber. A cavalgada rendera bastante, sendo silenciosa também. Isso porque Milo parecia maravilhado com a paisagem portuguesa, que absorvia total atenção do príncipe espanhol. No entanto, em determinado ponto, as árvores, pedras e os poucos animais se misturavam com a paisagem decadente da estrada. Não parecia fazer muito sentido, coisa que Milo associou à duas garrafas e meia de um bom vinho.

Antes, porém, que Milo pudesse comentar sobre tal coisa, o grupo ouviu um grito, ao longe. Por alguns instantes, o lugar parecia se agitar de novo, mas logo voltou ao seu normal.

- Vamos aju...

- Seguiremos nosso caminho. - Máscara da Morte falou, calmamente, cortando o heroísmo do príncipe espanhol.

- Mas, mas... como assim? - Milo disse, beirando choramingos.

- Nós temos um longo caminho pela frente e isso só nos atrasaria. - o general respondeu.

E ele teria continuado a cavalgar, se não tivessem o interrompido.

- Não podemos sequer olhar? - Mu sugeriu, em voz suave.

- Se olharmos, acabaremos por nos envolver. - o general russo disse, sem olhar para trás.

- É exatamente isso que faremos, então.

Máscara da Morte parou, virando-se para encarar Mu. O general inglês tinha semblante sereno, porém desafiador. É claro que ouvira falar a respeito da crueldade do general russo, mas era evidente que o outro também ouvira falar das proezas do chamado "cavaleiro de Kerry".

- Generais! Não crêem que o melhor... - Dimitri começou. - ... é que nosso comandante decida?

Os dois generais se entreolharam, mas a proposta do jovem era irrecusável.

- É, também acho melhor que o comandante veja...

- Você é o comandante, Milo.

- Ah, é...

Silêncio. O príncipe espanhol, que antes diria sim, sem pensar muito, agora ponderava, aparentemente.

- Ahhh... - começou. - ... vamos, né?

Um pouco mais de silêncio. Desta vez, porém, incrédulo.

- Que foi, algum problema? - Milo olhou para os outros, não entendendo as expressões estranhas.

- Por que estamos parados? - uma voz feminina bem conhecida invadiu a conversa.

Liebe ainda estava na carruagem, na porta.

- Hein, por que estamos parados?

- Milo aparentemente está ponderando sobre... - Kanon começou.

- Não estou mais! A gente vai, vamos vamos logo! - Milo cortou a fala do outro e seguiu em frente.

- O que foi isso, Kanon?

- Na verdade, nem eu sei, Vossa Majestade.

Liebe fez uma cara de entendida, embora não satisfeita, e entrou na carruagem novamente. Logo, estava todos seguindo o caminho do grito - Milo deixou que Mu seguisse na frente, porque não se lembrava de onde vinha. Gradativamente, o caminho parecia tornar-se mais estreito e decadente. Por pouco não tiveram que deixar a carruagem para trás. A floresta tornava-se mais densa e escura. Em alguns pontos, fora da trilha, o sol mal chegava no solo.

Logo, chegaram em um ponto onde puderam avistar um acampamento grande. Fortificado naturalmente, rochas grandes e altas cercavam quase todos os lados daquele lugar. Os viajantes, portanto, só puderam avisar o acampamento porque se encontravam em cima de uma dessas rochas. Por sorte, árvores os escondiam e o barulho do lugar fez com que a presença nova não fosse percebida. Atrás do acampamento, encontrava-se uma floresta ainda mais densa, se assim fosse possível. Não havia como um cavalo se aventurar por ali, fazendo com que o caminho de ida, também fosse o único, aparentemente, de volta. Mais abaixo, havia uma descida um tanto que íngreme. A atenção do grupo logo voltou-se para um dos cantos do acampamento, onde uma jovem gritava. Um homem, esguio, riu-se.

- Acha que esses gritos farão seu avô ouvi-la? - ele debochou.

- Pois saiba que você está morto! Ouviu o que eu disse?! MORTO!

O sorriso do homem desapareceu, sua face contorceu-se em raiva. Ele se aproximou da moça e, violentamente, pôs a mão sobre a boca dela, afim de evitar que ela gritasse mais. Assustada, ela mal pôde se mexer, para tentar desvencilhar-se do toque.

- Eu estaria morto se, SE, seu avô soubesse que estou aqui. SE! Ouviu bem, "_La Favori_"? Vocês, amarrem-na e coloquem algum lenço que possa fazer com que pare de gritar.

Logo, o homem soltou-a e os viajantes viram a moça. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos e ondulados, soltos. Sua tez clara contrastava com os cabelos de tonalidade viva. Por estar longe, ela parecia pequena demais e só poucas características, as mais marcantes, eram visíveis. No entanto, não era preciso de muito para se atestar que a moça encontrava-se em situação deplorável. Não era preciso dizer que se tratava de Camille Leclercq d'Bourbon. Fato que, sem dúvidas, fez a espinha de Kamus gelar instantaneamente, deixando-o pálido como mármore.

O grupo concordou em subir um pouco, na direção oposta, para deixar os cavalos e carruagem. Chegaram até uma pequena clareira, de onde ainda conseguiam ver o acampamento. As moças desceram da carruagem e uma das malas caiu. Antes que alguma delas falasse algo, Kamus se prontificou a colocar a mala no lugar, assim que resolvessem o problema.

- _La Favori_? Não entendi essa. - Milo começou.

- Ela... - começou Kamus. - ... é neta do Rei da França. Por ter recebido um tratamento privilegiado, é conhecida como "La Favori", ou "A Favorita".

- Ahhh sim... - Milo fez uma cara de entendido.

- Enfim, concentremos no que devemos fazer. Resgatar a senhorita, não? - Shura disse, impaciente.

- Eu posso ajudar com um plano. - Karin logo se prontificou.

Os generais logo se juntaram em volta de Karin, assim como Liebe e Dimitri. Dália permaneceu por perto, embora não interferisse no assunto. Milo, por sua vez, decidiu observar a clareira - tinha se interessado por um passarinho estranhamente amarelo. Parou, por alguns, instantes, tranquilo. Via o passarinho por entre algumas folhas, tinha o canto suave. De certa forma, sentia-se alheio aos acontecimentos recentes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Certamente, não enxergava a importância daquela viagem, missão. Todos pareciam sérios demais, tensos demais. Deveriam ter se esquecido de certas coisas. Não agora. Mas há muito, todos esquecidos.

- Então ficaremos Liebe e eu para trás, com os arcos... - Mu dizia.

- Sim. Mais à frente, Dohko e, diretamente, os demais. Precisam ser rápidos. - Karin disse.

- Não tem alguma forma de nos envolvermos... sem precisar atacar? - Kamus falou. - Afinal, se perceberem que estamos resgatando...

- A não ser que você tenha asas e consiga chegar até o outro lado, é impossível chegarmos sem um ataque. - Karin logo replicou.

- Mas Kamus está certo. - Máscara da Morte começou. - Caso percebam, eles podem muito bem usá-la para fugirem ou até mesmo matá-la.

- Bem, se matarem-na, nós simplesmente iremos continuar o ataque. - Dimitri falou.

- Que coisa horrível, Dimi! - Dália disse.

Dimitri olhou a prima com desgosto. Ela também usaria o "_apelido_"?

- Enfim, de qualquer forma...

- Ei, o que fazem aqui?

Um homem de voz grossa e vacilante chamou a atenção de todos. Baixo, gordo e sujo. Claramente bêbado, sequer era preciso notar a garrafa em uma das mãos. Usava roupas simples, porém visivelmente resistentes - era algum viajante também. Usava também um cinto, onde apoiava a bainha de uma espada.

- Hein, o que...

Sequer teve tempo de terminar sua frase. Uma flecha atravessou o crânio do homem em questão de milésimos. Logo, ele caiu no chão, deslizando ladeira abaixo.

- Milo, pegue o corpo! - adiantou-se Mu, que segurava seu arco.

O espanhol não pensou duas vezes, jogando-se sobre o corpo. Um erro. Com o impulso, ele e o morto acabaram por deslizar ainda mais rápido, por entre as árvores. Logo o paredão de pedras estava para trás e ele chamava a atenção de um acampamento todo, ao destruir uma tenda vazia e trazer um cadáver.

O estardalhaço de tal queda chamou a atenção do acampamento todo, de fato. O pano bege da tenda logo se avermelhava, com o sangue ainda saindo, de uma maneira ou outra. Os homens do acampamento olhavam aquela cena com... choque. Não sabiam como alguém poderia entrar lá, quem sequer teria coragem para entrar ali... principalmente sozinho. O choque foi logo dando espaço para uma fúria misteriosa, como se quisessem honrar a morte do provável amigo. Um homem de vestes ricas, azuis, mas pobremente combinadas, levantou-se. Ele era o homem que falou com "La Favori" e, aparentemente, o líder.

- Você!

Milo sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo enrijecer. Sabia, muito bem, que havia se metido em uma encrenca. Não, entrar de tal forma no acampamento, com certeza, era o de menos. O pior seria depois.

- Você... - o homem disse novamente. - ... quem é você mesmo?

- Milo.

- Ah, sim. - pigarreou. - Milo! O que faz aqui?!

- Ah, não muito... mais de passagem, entende?

- Sim, entendo... bem, hã, que azar o seu, digo. Não é seu dia de sorte.

- Não?! Pensei que fosse!

- Eh... não. Não mesmo, eu diria.

- Mas tá um dia tão bonito... viu esse sol? Eu nunca tinha visto um tão forte assim!

Os dois olharam para o céu, claro e limpo.

- Verdade... tá bem bonito. O céu.

- É, foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Entendo... enfim.

- Eu acho que deveria ter usado aquela armadura...

- Que armadura?

- Ahh... uma aí. Mas o Dimi me disse que não precisava.

- Seu amigo foi bastante, hm, incauto. - o outro disse, pensativo.

- Acho que é nessa hora que eu me levanto, puxo a espada e finjo que lutarei bravamente contra vocês, até a minha morte ou de todos vocês, né?

- É, creio que sim.

- É... e você ordena que eles me matem, que é só um homem...

- Sim, sim...

- Então vamos logo.

Milo se levantou e puxou a espada da bainha - acessório que Liebe e Dimitri insistentemente fizeram-no usar - com certo receio e até mesmo falta de jeito. Logo, assumiu uma posição qualquer de combate. O outro, por sua vez, pigarreou de novo e endireitou-se.

- ... você...!

- Milo.

- É. Você, Milo! Você se arrependerá armagamente de ter invadido este acampamento! Homens, matem-no!

--- x ---

E é isso aí por este capítulo! Eu planejava fazê-lo maior, mas... bem, precisamos de alguma tensão! Isso será, definitivamente, muito divertido!

Neste capítulo, a personagem da LadyScorpion S2 também aparece... mas peço para a autora entrar em contato comigo o mais rápido possível. Obrigada.

Eu agradeço os reviews, de coração! E... peço desculpas por não colocar as personagens sempre, em destaque. Lembrem-se que tem bastante gente por aqui, então... Enfim! Espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo e até breve!


	5. Batalha

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

_- ... você...!_

_- Milo._

_- É. Você, Milo! Você se arrependerá armagamente de ter invadido este acampamento! Homens, matem-no!_

- x -

De maneira quase sincronizada, os homens do acampamento desembainharam suas espadas e facas. Lentamente, os cinco mais próximos de Milo, andaram até o espanhol, como se a velocidade da caminhada pudesse assustá-lo. Ele, porém, não parecia assustado, talvez até alheio, mas não assustado. Os homens continuaram a se aproximar e, quando puderam formar um semi-círculo em volta do príncipe, partiram para o ataque.

Tais homens, porém, não contavam com um segundo estranho ao acampamento. Ele pulara do barranco, o mesmo que Milo "usou" anteriormente. Seu salto, certamente, continha muito mais impulso e, em um piscar de olhos, sua espada já atravessava a cabeça do mais próximo. O homem apoiou seus pés nos ombros do mais recente falecido e, com o forte impulso, o corpo morto caiu ao chão e ele, portanto, pôde realizar um salto médio, cortando a cabeça de mais dois. Finalmente, o ainda vivo, postou seus pés no chão, posicionando-se na frente de Milo e rapidamente assumindo uma posição de ataque.

Os dois que restaram recuaram vários passos e os que estavam mais próximos, que puderam testemunhar tais ataques, ficaram paralisados. O líder se adiantou.

- Quem... você!

Milo olhou para o líder e depois para seu suposto salvador - que não poderia ser ninguém menos que Dimitri. Perguntou-se se o líder também indagaria sobre o nome do príncipe russo. Sua resposta, porém, era facilmente visível - um não. Conseguia ver, sem dificuldade alguma, o terror crescente nos olhos dos homens do acampamento.

- Que devo à honra da aparição do ilustro príncipe russo? - o líder começou, em tom de deboche.

- Honra? - Dimitri riu. - Não existe honra em matar meia dúzia de esfarrapados à beira da estrada.

- UI!

- Milo, cale a boca. - foi a resposta dos dois.

- ... foi mal.

- Onde estávamos?

- Na parte onde eu impliquei que vocês eram um bando de esfarrapados.

- Ah sim...

Antes que pudesse continuar com algum discurso enraivecido, uma chuva de flechas inundou o acampamento. Obviamente, nem todas acertaram as cabeças daqueles presentes - muitas atravessaram pescoços, ombros, braços e até mesmo pernas. Ao virar-se, para saber de onde vinha tal chuva, a cabeça do líder voou para longe. Foi um movimento rápido, simples e preciso, desferido por Máscara da Morte. Os outros generais continuavam a postos, porém, após tal demonstração de poder, os viajantes - Milo fora disso - julgaram que os homens do acampamento fugiriam de medo.

Entretanto, o contrário aconteceu.

Uma fúria inigualável e incomensurável invadiu os corpos e mentes daqueles homens. Sem sombra alguma de dúvida, eles lutariam até o último pedaço de vida que pudessem se agarrar a. Quão rapidamente os homens do acampamento avançaram sobre Máscara da Morte, Dimitri e Milo, os generais também entraram na batalha. Outra rajada de flechas inundou as vistas de vários.

Karin observava de longe, descontente. O plano que fizera foi por água abaixo, com a falta de habilidade de Milo. Tiveram que improvisar rapidamente uma frente de batalha e, nisso, acabaram por se esquecer da Favori. Claro, Kamus não esquecera. E a cada homem que matava, seguia em linha reta para a tenda onde ela estava.

- Vai dar tudo certo?

Karin desviou seu olhar. Dália olhava-a com receio. Sorriu para a russa.

- Sim.

A garota suspirou, aliviada. Olhou para a carruagem e viu a mala, que antes caiu, se mexer freneticamente. Cutucou Karin e apontou para a mala. As duas se entreolharam e aproximaram-se devagar da mala. Karin tirou uma pequena faca que carregava.

- Você abre a mala e eu...

Não precisou terminar. Dália sabia do que estava falando. Vagarosamente, a ruiva abriu a mala e, de dentro dela, uma pessoa pequena saiu rolando. Tal pessoa não foi muito longe, parando sobre as botas de Karin. Era uma moça e isso fez com que as duas congelassem. A moça olhou para Dália e, depois, ergueu a cabeça, para ver a estrategista.

Era Alessa.

- O que...

- E-eu... eu peço desculpas! - Alessa adiantou-se, ficando de joelhos. - Mas eu não pude...

- Por que veio? É espiã? - Karin bruscamente levantou a italiana.

- C-calma Karin! - Dália correu até as duas, quase tropeçando.

De forma sincronizada, quatro homens caíram de joelhos. Ou melhor, as pernas caíram. Os torsos de tais homens estavam certamente longe dali. Era assim que os generais do Império Sacro lutavam. Juntos, com movimentos iguais. A força dos golpes era facilmente vista - cortaram quatro troncos sem muitos esforços. Usavam as famosas Zweihänder, espadas enormes e pesadas. Normalmente usadas com as duas mãos, mas Kanon e Saga as seguravam com uma única mão, tamanha a força que os dois tinham. Eram figuras terríveis em um campo de batalha, formando um círculo cada vez maior de partes de corpos humanos.

Não muito longe dali, Kamus seguia rapidamente em linha reta. Não se preocupava em matar aqueles que cruzavam seu caminho, mas acabou por matar a maioria. Não demonstrou nenhuma técnica fantástica, restringiu-se a simplesmente cortar e tirar do seu caminho. Quem assegurava a morte daqueles que ainda tinham alguma vida para jogar era Shura. O general austríaco seguia Kamus de perto, embora o francês parecesse absorto demais para perceber isso.

O tumulto era geral. Liebe e Mu ainda estavam próximos ao barranco, posição segura para dois arqueiros. Por via das dúvidas, Shaka ficou por perto, matando os incautos que escapavam, por um golpe de sorte, das flechas dos outros dois. Dohko por sua vez, ocupou-se com o centro do acampamento. Com golpes precisos, sua lança perfurava torsos com incrível facilidade.

Milo bocejou. Dimitri já havia se afastado, para lutar - matar - mais alguns daqueles homens sujos. Tinha largado a espada no chão, não aguentou o peso daquilo. Era inútil mesmo, então segurar para quê? Bocejou de novo, observando a selvageria. Um bom vinho, faltava. Vai ver teve vontade de tomar vinho porque o sangue era vermelho demais. Começou a andar pelos meios do campo de batalha, entretido com as cenas, poses e tudo mais. Chegou bem perto de Kamus, que parecia barrado por um homem três vezes maior que ele. Coitado. Entrou na barraca ali perto. Lá dentro parecia bem mais tranquilo que lá fora, claro. Os gritos ainda eram audíveis, mas nada de muito alto. O ambiente interior da barraca era incrivelmente simples. Não, Milo, barraca. Todas são simples assim. O espanhol deu de ombros, após ouvir tal pensamento ecoar em sua mente. Nos fundos da barraca encontrava-se um saco grande. Deu um chute de leve e, pela forma que se mexeu, era uma pessoa. Pegou o saco, com certo esforço, colocou-o nas costas e saiu da barraca.

Estava tudo morto. Não literalmente. O ambiente estava estranhamente parado. Assim que viu os generais, percebeu que alguns olhavam para sua ilustre figura. Claro, salvou a garota. Não, não era isso que a expressão deles dizia. Milo olhou para frente e finalmente pôde perceber do que se tratava.

Uma figura negra manchava o acampamento. Tudo que essa figura alta e esguia tocava parecia perder a vida - o que não era difícil, tamanha a quantidade de corpos e pedaços que estavam ali.

- MILO, SAIA DAÍ!

Não importava de quem fosse o grito. A figura, antes no meio do acampamento, agora encarava o espanhol a poucos centímetros separando os dois. Logo, porém, a figura voltou à sua posição normal, para parar e revidar o golpe que Shura desferiu.

O golpe, diga-se de passagem, era um giro e investida com a típica espada austríaca - uma versão mais leve e menor que as Zweihänder. Um golpe desses era extremamente difícil de se desferir. Mas uma vez feito, cortava a vítima em pedaços.

A temida figura parou o golpe na metade, segurando e quebrando a espada de Shura. Rapidamente, desceu a mão até o pulso do general e, com um giro, jogou-o longe. Kamus, Dohko e Máscara da Morte tentaram amparar a queda do austríaco, mas acabaram caindo junto.

Antes mesmo que pudesse voltar sua atenção para o príncipe espanhol, Milo pôde ver um par de braços agarrar a criatura pelos ombros e pernas enlaçando a suposta cintura da figura. Um dos braços sumiu e, subitamente, a criatura soltou algum tipo de grito, agudo demais, fazendo com que todos que ainda tinham alguma vida à se agarrar, ajoelhassem no chão, apertando as mãos contra os ouvidos, como se fosse possível parar tal barulho horrendo. O espetáculo continuava, a figura, ainda gritando, recuou vários passos. Finalmente, agarrou uma das pernas daquele que o atacara e, com fúria desmedida, lançou-o longe.

Dimitri rolou, por entre corpos, alguns metros e logo levantou-se. Segurava uma faca, que assemelhava-se a um scimitar de tamanho reduzido. Dessa faca peculiar, escorria uma substância negra e viscosa, provinda do ser bizarro que ainda estava em pé.

Por alguns instantes, a cena resumiu-se ao montante de mortos e à excessiva brancura de todos que ainda estavam em pé - exceto Milo e Dimitri. Milo olhava a criatura com um interesse absurdo, não percebendo o que aquilo significava. Dimitri, por sua vez, via-se corado demais, provavelmente pela consciência que tinha do que havia feito naquele momento. E em um soprar de vento, os pés da criatura finalmente pareciam ter encontrado o chão. Com força, pisou contra o chão, tomando impulso para pular os mortos. Não precisavam avisar, Dimitri logo saiu correndo pelo bosque atrás de si.

Dália perdeu suas forças, caindo sentada sobre o chão. Seu rosto empalidecera tanto que era quase possível ver as correntes sanguíneas. Alessa logo ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, tentando ampará-la de alguma forma, em vão. Aparentemente, o grito da criatura não as alcançou e Karin observava a batalha arruinada com grande espanto.

Liebe logo levantou-se, aparada por Mu e Shaka. O toque deles - e mesmo o dela - estava gélido. Aos poucos, os sobreviventes levantavam-se, fossem do grupo de viajantes, fossem do acampamento. Os generais andaram até o meio do acampamento, não se importando com os vivos do grupo inimigo. Os outros sobreviventes, por outro lado, saíram correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, em meio a tremores estranhos e calafrios gélidos.

Karin abandonou as duas moças e andou determinada até o grupo quase completo. Em um semi-círculo tosco, todos se entreolharam, mas suas expressões eram divergentes demais para poder entrar em acordo algum que fosse. Finalmente, Liebe abriu a boca para falar, mas foi abruptamente interrompida por Milo.

- Eu peguei isso.

Os viajantes logo voltaram seus olhares para Milo e o saco. O espanhol percebeu o interesse e deixou o saco cair no chão, displicentemente. Como se tivessem ensaiado, os olhos de todos baixaram quando o saco caiu e, quando este se mexeu de forma violenta, recuaram um passo e sacaram suas armas.

- Que foi? - Milo disse, observando a animosidade do grupo.

Se alguém fosse falar algo, seria interrompido pelo barulho do rasgo do tecido grosso. Despontou uma faca pequena e polida e, depois, uma cabeça e um tronco.

Para a decepção - especialmente de Kamus - a cabeça tinha longos cabelos claros e azuis, tez clara e o tronco era grosso demais para ser de uma dama.

- Vocês... estragaram meu plano! - disse a nova figura, tentando se desvencilhar do tecido tosco.

- Que... plano? - Karin adiantou-se, antes que algum dos generais pulasse em cima da figura, ameaçando de morte caso não falasse do paradeiro de _La Favori_.

- Camille! Saia daí! Pelo visto um bando de selvagens acabou com aqueles outros selvagens. - disse tal figura, finalmente em pé e ignorando completamente a presença de todos.

Do lado direito da barrada, envolta em muitos tecidos, saiu uma figura feminina. Esta sim, poderia-se dizer, era Camille. De perto, seus cabelos não eram tão ruivos - estavam pendendo mais para o lado loiro - e podia-se notar alguns cortes e marcas vermelhas, provavelmente do manuseio grosseiro que tais homens tiveram com ela. A moça era visivelmente bonita e altiva, mas as suas condições atuais atenuavam tais características. Seu vestido também já havia visto dias melhores. Agora se resumia à um borrão marrom escuro de sujeira.

A outra nova figura, pelo contrário, encontrava-se resplandecente e vistosa. Suas roupas, de cavalaria nobre, estavam imaculadas. Seus longos cabelos azuis claros entravam em contraste com as cores escuras e sóbrias das roupas. Tinha a tez clara e igualmente imaculada e um par de olhos que mais pareciam jóias, de tanto que brilhavam. Era o tipo de pessoa que poderia encantar qualquer um - homem, mulher, criança, velho - por sua aparência exótica. Porém, pelo seu jeito de endireitar-se e andar até a jovem francesa, era obviamente um homem.

- Estou cansada. - disse a jovem, colocando a mão delicadamente sobre o peito e fitando o chão. O homem adiantou-se, afim de ampará-la. - Afrodite... quem são eles?

Finalmente a dupla pareceu tomar conta da presença dos outros. Afrodite olhou para cada um de cima para baixo, com certo desdém. Logo virou-se para a moça para falar-lhe algo, mas ela o impediu.

- General Kamus! - ela disse, com os olhos arregalados.

O francês logo adiantou-se, ajoelhando-se perante ela.

- Mademoiselle! Eu...

- Não precisa se explicar. - ela disse, assumindo posição ainda mais altiva e ereta. - Não há o que...

- EI!

Um grito furioso postou-se atrás do grupo. Dália estava imersa em lágrimas e um rosto vermelho confundia-se por entre as mechas de cabelo que caíam sobre sua face. Alessa a acompanhava de perto, receosa. Não foi preciso que ela falasse o que queria, logo todos voltaram a atenção para o evento acontecido há alguns momentos. Formaram um círculo no qual começaram a discutir brevemente alguma estratégia de aproximação, que pudesse salvar Dimitri e matar a criatura.

Fora do círculo estavam Milo e, a alguns passos dele, o homem Afrodite e a _La Favori._ Dália se aproximou do círculo de guerreiros e Alessa dirigiu-se para perto de Milo, não percebendo o que fazia. Milo abriu um largo sorriso.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo!

A jovem olhou para ele, em um sobressalto.

- Ah, é...

- Eu sabia que a mala que eu estava carregando era pesada demais para ser simplesmente roupas!

As faces da jovem coraram violentamente, mas Milo não compreendeu.

- É evidente sua falta de tato em lidar com criaturas tão delicadas, como mulheres. - Afrodite disse.

- Ei! Não é verdade! Eu quis dizer que...

- Não importa, já causou desconforto à ela. - o outro disse, com um aceno desdenhoso de mão.

Milo voltou-se para Alessa, vendo-a encolher os pequenos ombros e afundar o rosto no vão deles. Inexplicavelmente, ficou envergonhado e tentou remediar a situação, sem muito sucesso.

- Se Dimitri for esperto, ele correrá... - Shura começou.

- Meu primo é esperto. - Dália o interrompeu, atraindo para si o olhar nada satisfeito do general. Ela, no entanto, não se importou e continuou. - Há uma ponte, seguindo reto, de onde a carruagem está.

Karin rapidamente visualizou a cena.

- Dimitri correrá até o rio e estará a poucos metros da ponte. Devemos nos dividir, uma parte levará os cavalos e a carruagem para a ponte. A outra parte deve seguir por onde Dimitri passou. Podemos tentar conseguir tempo...

- Conseguiremos tempo se nos mexermos. No meio do caminho cada um perceberá seu papel. - Máscara da Morte falou, ríspido.

- A maior parte deve levar os cavalos. - Karin continuou, sem se preocupar. - Um ou dois devem seguir Dimitri. Devemos reduzir casualidades.

Dália lançou um olhar altamente reprovador para a sueca, mas logo foi arrastada pelos generais para onde a carruagem se encontrava. Milo se adiantou, mas logo parou.

- Mas e eles? - ele disse, mas ninguém ouviu.

Afrodite deu de ombros, Camille parecia cansada demais para se importar. Milo olhou-os e acenou, para que eles o acompanhassem. Sem se importar muito, Afrodite seguiu-o, levando consigo Camille e sendo acompanhado de perto por uma envergonhada Alessa.

Dimitri sentia certo ardor nas faces, visto que vários galhos ricocheteavam enquanto passava. A princípio, sua passagem fora tranquila, podendo acelerar o quanto quisesse. Entretanto, o terreno tornava-se cada vez mais inclinado e a terra, escorregadia e lamacenta. Alguns passos em falso e sairia rolando, só parando quando batesse em alguma árvore no meio do caminho.

Sequer o russo atrevia-se a lançar um olhar, mesmo que rápido, para trás. Poderia ser que não estivesse sendo seguido por coisa alguma. Poderia ser que a criatura já estava a ponto de cravar seus dedos finos e frios em sua carne.

Máscara da Morte logo se adiantou, indo em direção ao bosque que o príncipe entrou. Logo, porém, foi impedido por uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e viu o olhar determinado de Shura.

- Você não é dispensável. Por mais que seja seu príncipe...

- Minha missão suprema é proteger os herdeiros da corte...

- Dália também é.

Os dois se calaram e continuaram a se entreolhar. De longe, alguns indagaram o que poderia ser, mas com a resposta na ponta da língua. Liebe parou e voltou para perto dos dois generais, acompanhada de perto por Kanon e Saga.

- Embora não seja parte de meus assuntos... creio que seja melhor um dos meus generais irem. - ela falava, aparentemente determinada e convencida de seus pontos. - Mais à frente temos um rio... Embora, creio eu, seja meio improvável que o príncipe russo venha a cair, duvido que em país tão frio, ele tenha aprendido a nadar.

Máscara da Morte hesitou, o suficiente para Liebe abrir um sorriso de triunfo.

- Saga sempre foi um exímio nadador. Ele irá. Vamos.

Liebe logo virou-se e correu até onde os outros se encontravam, seguida por Kanon, Shura e um hesitante Máscara da Morte.

Saga, por sua vez, seguiu ainda mais receoso pelo caminho que Dimitri traçou. Era possível ainda ver as marcas pesadas da bota do príncipe e algumas outras marcas indistinguíveis, provavelmente da criatura bizarra. Logo adiantou-se, saindo de uma marcha cuidadosa para uma corrida apressada.

A ponte encontrava-se em estado razoável. Era larga o suficiente para levar a carruagem e mais quatro cavalos ao lado dela. Estava bem segura e quase não oscilava. Karin e Liebe articularam que o melhor seria esperar pelo aparecimento do russo. Dália, por sua vez, encontrava-se terrivelmente inquieta, olhando o rio por entre as proteções da ponte.

Era um rio que abriu seu caminho por entre pedras a custo de força. O relevo ajudava, em muitas partes era tão íngreme que beirava o vertical. Não parecia ser muito fundo, mas poderia ser simplesmente uma ilusão causada pela grande quantidade de pedras. Do rio, havia uma única margem possível para sair do rio. Caso contrário, o fim era um grande lago há alguns quilômetros de distância. Tal margem ficava poucos metros depois da ponte e tinha uma trilha já bem usada, daquele lugar para a ponte.

Logo Saga chegou ao fim do caminho. Ele olhou em volta e logo viu a ponte e o grupo. Embora longe, conseguiu distinguir o rosto de Dália contorcer-se em tristeza e grossas lágrimas saíram dos olhos grandes dela. Entretanto, logo, um grito chamou a atenção de todos. A uns bons metros de distância, Dimitri surgia, rolando, enrolado em um manto negro. O chapéu que o russo usava encontrava-se enrolado por entre o manto, embora estivesse mais perto dos pés do que da cabeça do jovem. O manto tinha algum volume e vida, pois investia contra o rosto do russo de forma insistente. Sem nenhum obstáculo na frente, os dois rolaram até o limite do precipício.

Por causa da velocidade adquirida, os dois foram lançados para quase o meio do abismo. E, rapidamente, o manto negro desvencilhou-se de Dimitri, flutuando no ar e segurando gloriosamente o chapéu do russo. Dimitri tentou desesperadamente agarrar-se ao manto, mas assim que sua mão alcançou-o, o manto desintegrou-se, como bruxaria, deixando um grito de gelar a espinha e levando o chapéu como troféu.

Em um reflexo, Dimitri tentou agarrar-se a amparos invisíveis. Saga, sem esperar, tomou impulso e pulou no rio. Quando alcançou as águas, Dimitri já estava ali, submerso e inconsciente. O rio não cooperava e, com imensa dificuldade, Saga conseguiu fazer o russo vir à tona. Apoiando os braços e pernas, como podia, em algumas pedras maiores, o general conseguiu alcançar a margem.

Tomou um grande gole de ar, após engolir tanta água. Puxou o russo pelas vestes, sujas de barro e sangue. O rosto dele tinha alguns cortes pequenos e superficiais. Estava ainda inconsciente. Rapidamente, abriu os braços do príncipe encharcado e postou suas mãos sobre o peito dele. Não poderia dizer que era um grande conhecedor da moda ou coisa do tipo, mas era evidente que o jovem russo usava várias camadas de roupa, por baixo da camisa comum. Pressionou o peito do outro gentilmente, assim como mandava a etiqueta hierárquica e instruções de salvamento. O jovem logo estremeceu e o general percebeu que o peito do outro era macio demais para ser de um homem. O russo abriu os olhos lentamente e Saga logo escondeu as mãos, como se estivesse escondendo um segredo. Dimitri não precisou de muito tempo para perceber o que Saga estava pensando. Tão logo se afastou, olhando para o general com uma austeridade desconhecida. Saga olhou curiosamente para a face de Dimitri e só naquele momento pôde notar que os traços exóticos do príncipe, que Milo comentou abertamente poucos momentos antes de partirem, não eram exatamente exóticos. Eram femininos. E os cabelos compridos molhados, que escorriam e serpenteavam por entre os pedregulhos do lugar, não ajudavam a criar uma imagem tão masculina.

Saga abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi logo interrompido por uma terceira voz.

- Ei, que bom que vocês estão bem!

Os dois viraram-se para ver um Milo sorridente.

- Nossa Dimi! Você tá parecendo uma mulher com esse cabelo comprido todo.

Dimitri lançou um último olhar para Saga, antes de se levantar.

- Cale a boca, Milo.

- Tudo bem. - o príncipe espanhol deu de ombros. - Aliás, temos um problema...

- Que problema? - Dimitri retrucou rapidamente, enquanto tentava ajudar Saga a sair do estado hipnótico e levantar logo.

- Ahhh, a Camille lá. E tem um cara com ela. Sabe, essas coisas. - Milo disse, usando um tom malicioso. - Vamos logo.

Milo seguiu em frente e Saga fez menção de juntar-se ao príncipe espanhol, mas Dimitri o deteve. Sem dizer uma palavra, o russo olhou fundo nos olhos do general. Não era preciso dizer uma palavra sequer. O general entendeu, mas também passou sua mensagem impaciente para o suposto príncipe russo.

Logo os dois chegaram à ponte, onde se encontravam os outros viajantes. Dália logo correu até Dimitri e o abraçou, em prantos. Ele afagou a cabeça da prima, mas logo se desvencilhou dela, ao ver o olhar sério de Liebe e Karin.

- Pronto, resgatamos a Favori. - disse Liebe, finalmente, sem muito entusiasmo. Kamus lançou um olhar reprovador para o chão, como se esse fosse a princesa.

- Nós devemos continuar então... - Dimitri começou, reticente.

Karin olhou para os generais. Embora o desgaste físico fosse mínimo, o emocional era devastador. Obviamente, nenhum deles esperava ver tal figura surgir de repente entre eles.

- E por acaso... - começou Máscara da Morte. - ... enfrentaremos criaturas como aquelas, Shura?

Máscara da Morte não estava contente. Nada contente, aliás. Considerava uma completa falta de respeito a autoridade que Liebe exerceu sobre ele e sua decisão na questão do salvamento do príncipe de sua nação, além disso ser porque precisavam resgatar alguma garota perdida.

- Sim... e não.

- Explique-se.

- Essas criaturas... - Shura começou. - ... são, aparentemente, as mais fracas entre... eles. Durante uma das investidas, conseguimos com muito esforço matar um desses. E então...

- Então...?

Shura hesitou.

- Depois que conseguimos matar tal criatura, percebemos o que havíamos feito.

- Não vai me dizer que ficou com dó disso e...

Milo nem precisou ser repreendido. Entendeu quando todos olharam para ele, censurando-o.

- Como eu dizia... bem, chamamos eles de soldados baixos. Há outros, melhores e mais preparados, mas que são simplesmente soldados. Entretanto, não se enganem. Simples soldados ou não...

- Mas tem outros ainda? Além desses "soldados" - Liebe perguntou.

- Se chamamos de soldados, é porque, de forma hierárquica, existem muitos outros superiores.

- Certo, beleza. E o que vocês vão fazer agora?

Afrodite chamava a atenção para si. Ele ainda ajudava Camille, agora encolhida e escondendo as faces nas mãos pequenas. Em resposta aos olhares interrogativos, Afrodite continuou.

- Camille precisa de cuidados imediatos. Passou um certo tempo com homens selvagens, precisa de tratamento adequado...

- E quem é você para exigir tal coisa? - Karin falou, austera.

- Minhas maneiras me deserdam. - o homem adiantou-se, fazendo uma reverência exagerada. - Meu nome é Afrodite. Não lhes interessa saber de minha casa. Podem me considerar algum tipo de mercenário ou viajante. Vejo que, de viajantes, vocês entendem.

- E o que faz um tipo de mercenário como você estar em companhia de _La Favori_? - Kamus adiantou-se também, nada feliz.

- Não lhe interessa. - o homem disse, endireitando-se. - Mas é suficiente saber que não desejo mal algum à senhorita.

Tal resposta, porém, não era suficiente para responder qualquer pergunta que pudesse ser formulada e agradar o instinto de dever, de proteger a garota, de Kamus. Portanto, logo a mesma começou.

- Realmente, não interessa e nem me interessa saber de onde esse homem veio. Basta saber que ele se dispôs a me salvar de meus captores. Exijo um...

- Não há o que se exigir. - Máscara da Morte logo adiantou-se. - Devemos seguir nosso caminho, à vista que temos uma missão a cumprir.

- Não a deixaremos no meio do caminho também! - Kamus logo retrucou, visivelmente irritado. - A mademoiselle será levada para a França e lá deixada aos cuidados palacianos, como deve ser.

- Não! Eu discordo! - a jovem logo se adiantou. - Preciso ir à Portugal, meu avô está lá!

Kamus abriu a boca para falar, mas a jovem parecia irredutível. O silêncio constrangedor foi quebrado por um espirro de Milo, que olhou indagador para todos, quando percebeu que o olhavam. O espanhol deu de ombros, finalmente.

- E o que Alessa faz aqui também?

Em um instante, todos os olhares voltaram-se para a italiana, que encolheu os ombros.

- A gente pode levar ela pra Itália também, oras. - Milo falou, chamando a atenção para si.

- Claro. Sobre uma bandeja de prata? - Dimitri falou, amargamente.

- Não entendo sua ironia.

Dimitri parou. Primeiro que Milo não responderia rápido. Segundo, sua própria resposta jamais seria rápida demais para explicar a situação delicada que a jovem italiana se encontrava. Terceiro, fazer tal coisa era falta de respeito com a moça.

- Pergunte à ela.

Milo virou-se para a jovem, mas ela continuou fitando o chão.

Embora não pronunciado, um suspiro pesaroso certamente pairava sobre o ambiente.

- Nós deveríamos deixar tais assuntos _delicados_ para depois. - Dohko começou, finalmente. - Estamos cansados, não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente também. Precisamos de tempo e, em um lugar como este, não temos. Certamente deve haver alguma vila ou até mesmo um mosteiro em que possamos nos instalar por uma noite, que seja.

Os viajantes se entreolharam. Embora não fosse uma solução imediata, era o melhor que poderiam fazer, visto a situação em que estavam.

Os homens logo montaram seus cavalos e as mulheres entraram na carruagem. Liebe e Karin foram para frente, afim de que as outras moças pudessem ter um pouco mais de espaço e conforto.

O grupo seguiu, em uma marcha lenta e quase fúnebre. Milo ia à frente, alheio aos desconfortos de seu grupo. Tinha sono, tédio. Não mais que isso, como se os eventos de alguns momentos atrás não tivessem afetado sua condição física ou mental. Os que seguiam o espanhol encontravam-se em estado lamentável. Preocupados e concentrados demais para sequer suspirar. Dimitri seguia Milo de perto, embora não fosse ao lado do espanhol. O russo sentia suas costas em chamas, sabendo plenamente que Saga tinha os olhos cravados em sua pessoa. Kanon não entendeu a fixação do irmão gêmeo, mas seus próprios pensamentos o impediam de prestar atenção ao fato. Máscara da Morte e Shura seguiam calados, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Dohko e Mu trocavam, por vezes, olhares nervosos, ainda lembrando do que Shaka havia dito na noite anterior. Kamus, por sua vez, andando perto da carruagem, sempre a olhava, como se estivesse olhando para _La Favori_.

O sol tingiu o céu de vermelho, embora não passasse das quatro da tarde, e Shaka não pôde deixar de lado tão terrível presságio.

Ao fim do horizonte, uma vila despontava, com seu castelo e muralhas modestas, porém fortes. Era ali que passariam o resto do dia.

- x-

ENFIM, FINALMENTE, OH MAH GAWD. Peço minhas mais sinceras e modestas desculpas. O capítulo estava pela metade quando pude finalmente voltar a escrever. Claro, problemas à parte, que não valem eu discorrer sobre. Agradeço a paciência daqueles que ainda lêem esta fic.

Enfim, nenhum aviso importante. Todas as informações, sobre espadas e coisas similares, foram retiradas da Wikipédia, na língua inglesa. Qualquer dúvida, sinta-se à vontade de me mandar um PM que responderei assim que possível.

Muito obrigada e boa noite!


End file.
